Picture
by NellyLove
Summary: For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight! Song by Kid Rock & Sheryl Crow! Chris Sabin did something stupid, but Ashton doesn't know, yet! Will she take him back, will he want to go back? Chris Sabin/OC Read & Review!


**Look! This is soooo for Kennedy's Friday Night Delight!!!!! She is awesome and just like, cool! I'd like to thank her for reading my fics! And here's the one that you asked for! **

**The pairing is from her Got To Go My Own Way Series! Ashton/Chris Sabin! It will also feature Taylor Wilde and Robert Roode also!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything!!! Not the OC, or any of the TNA wrestlers, or this song!!!!!  
**

**So, thanks again Kennedy, and I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!- Angel  
**

* * *

_**Picture**_

_**by Kid Rock & Sheryl Crow**_

* * *

_**For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_[Chris Sabin]_

_Livin' my life in a slow hell_

_Different girl every night at the hotel_

_I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days_

_Ben fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey _

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me_

_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

Chris sat up in his hotel room bed. He looked over to his right. Taylor Wilde laid there naked only covered by the thin white sheets. He groaned to himself, knowing he fucked up; big time. He ran a hand through his bed head hair.

It had been three days since he had first cheated on Ashton, his girlfriend. Or now probably his ex-girlfriend. He frowned at that thought. He didn't want her to be his ex-girlfriend. But if she knew what he had done, there was probably no chance in hell of her getting back together with him.

He leaned back against the headboard, _I wonder if she even misses me?_ He thought to himself in question. He got out of the bed, trying not to wake Taylor, and walked over to the hotel room mini-fridge. He pulled out a bottle of the supplied whiskey. He pulled the cap off and drank from the bottle. He leaned against the counter chuckling to himself bitterly. He took another sip; and another; and another, until the bottle was half empty and he was intoxicated thoroughly.

Now he was cackling at himself over how stupid he was. _You're such an asshole Chris. You love Ashton, why would you do that? Stupid, fucking, asshole._ He took another swig, enjoying the warmth of the alcohol sliding down his throat. He stumbled back over to the bed, touching Taylor as he crawled back over her. She rolled over to face him, smiling seductively. "Up for round two?" she asked with a sexy purr. Chris smiled back and nodded, "definitely." Why not. It's not like Ashton would care about him anymore. _I wonder if I'll ever change after this?_

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her_

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you_

_while I'm lyin' next to her_

Chris' eyes flickered open. His head was pounding, he was going to have a fucking hangover. He rolled over, removing Taylor's arm from around his waist. He glanced at the clock. _4:07 AM. _He groaned quietly. It was still dark out. He laid back down, keeping a big space between Taylor and him.

Only about two and a half hours ago he had finished up his pleasurable activities with Taylor. At the moment, he disgusted himself. His head felt like it was on fire and he was too tired and hung over to move. So he just laid there and stared up at the ceiling.

Then, he felt as if someone was watching him. He sat up suddenly and saw the picture of Ashton sitting on the dresser across the room from him. No matter where he went he always placed that picture somewhere. He carried it everywhere with him. They looked so happy in the picture. His arms were wrapped around Ashton's tiny waist from behind. He had his face slightly turned into her blond hair and she was smiling widely at the camera.

He felt the hot tears rising to his eyes. He couldn't cry. But that was the only way he could think of dealing with it. He got out of bed, picked up the picture and shoved it away in his suitcase. He sat down on the edge of the bed, with his back to the sound asleep Taylor. His shoulders shook with his soundless sobs. _Why the hell did you do it? _He would never know the answer to that question.

_[Aston Cage]_

_I called you last night in the hotel_

_Everyone knows but they won't tell_

_But their halfhearted smiles tell me_

_Something just ain't right_

_I been waiting on you for a long time_

_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine_

_I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights_

Bobby had never seen Aston this bad, and she didn't even know what had happened yet! All she knew is that Chris wasn't answering her calls and 'no one knew where he was.' Total bull. Everyone knew, well, if 'everyone' counted as Bobby, Eric, Alex, and Petey. They were the only ones who knew who the fuck Chris was with.

Alex had seen Taylor pry Chris away in his drunken state. He had then proceeded to call Petey and tell him. And the fact that Chris hadn't showed up for three days just confirmed Ashton's best friend's worst fears. Bobby knew now for sure; Chris was still with Taylor doing unmentionable things that would break Ashton's little heart.

He could tell she knew something was up but not sure what. He could tell she was depressed about Chris not talking to her by the way she didn't have that certain spark in her eyes, the way she was acting dejected from the world, and especially the way she talked. There were no more witty comments or smartass sarcastic remarks. Just grim statements.

He hated having to hide it from her. But she knew, somewhere deep down inside, she knew he was gone. Cheating on her. He just didn't know if she actually realized it yet.

Aston was sitting on the hotel room bed holding her phone up to her ear for about the hundreth time. First; checking her messages (there were none) then she dialed his number again. Nothing. He never picked up. She would never admit it, but each time he didn't pick up, another piece of her heart fell away. Shattered into tiny fragments.

She felt someone place an arm around. It was Bobby. He gave her a halfhearted smile, knowing she'd figure it out sooner or later. Suddenly her eyes widened as she understood everything. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. She turned into his chest and started sobbing. She couldn't help it. She was broken. She realized it now. There was only one possibility left. He, Chris, was cheating on Ashton. "I knew something wasn't right," she mumbled between sobs. "I know baby bear, I know," he whispered softly to her.

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you been _

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

_I saw ya yesterday with an old friend_

Aston stood from the bed. She had been staring at the picture long enough and couldn't sleep with it there. Not with Bobby next to her. She knew she would need to move on, but she was pretty sure she couldn't. She approached the picture of the happy couple known as Chris and Ashton. A far off memory now. She took the picture in her hands, running her fingers down the wooden frame then placed it under a pile of folded clothes in her suitcase.

She laid back down next to Bobby. _Where is Chris? _She wondered yet again...

The next day was Impact. She walked close to Bobby's side the whole time. She could barely stand to be there. She was going home to Canada as soon as possible. That's when she saw _him_ for the first time in three days. Taylor Wilde, hanging off his arm. Alex followed them wearily, not liking the situation at all. Taylor saw Ashton and smirked.

_[Chris Sabin]_

_It was the same ole same "how have you been?"_

Chris approached Ashton, shaking Taylor off his arm quickly. But he knew she already saw. Too late. He still walked up to her and Bobby eyed him dangerously. Chris knew he was endangering his life being here right now. "Ashton..." he attempted to apologize but his heart clenched and stopped him before he could get the words out. Ashton brushed past him without another word.

It was a week later and Chris was definitely falling off the deep end and turning into an alcoholic; fast. He was drunk when he arrived at the Impact Zone. He walked in, alone and instantly spotted Ashton. She looked just as horrible as he did as she stood next to Petey talking to Eric. Eric nodded about something then trotted off. Petey placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed in sympathetically. She nodded and Petey left.

This was his chance. Chris walked up to her. She turned to him and frowned. "Um... How have you been?" he asked, not knowing what else to say. She scoffed and turned her head, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. _Disgusting. _

_Since You been gone, _

_my world's been dark and gray_

_Since you been gone my world's been dark and gray. _Is what Aston really wanted to say. But she didn't. She refrained from saying anything. She was still extremely angry though no one had confirmed nor denied her theory.

_You remind me, of brighter days_

_You remind me of brighter days. _Chris thought staring at her longingly. He wanted her back. But she was acting as if she didn't even know. Which he was guessing she didn't but his recent actions must have been giving something away.

_I hoped you're coming home to stay_

_I was headed to church_

Aston secretly hoped Chris was coming home for good. But of course he wasn't. He had obviously moved on. She didn't know why or how. But she would find out. She had her ways. "I was headed to my locker room. Uh... I gotta go." Ashton said, shifting uncomfortably.

_I was off to drink you away_

Chris nodded, he should have known better. "I gotta go too." he said, when the truth was that he was going to leave the Impact taping and go find a bar and drink away this conversation and the past two weeks.

_I thought about you for a long time_

_Can't seem to get you off my mind_

_I can't understand why we're living life this way_

_[Ashton Cage]_

Aston was sitting in her hotel room, by herself for once. She loved Chris but she knew he had done _something. _But what. She didn't want to believe the worst; that he had cheated. But that day when he walked in with Taylor; no. She couldn't think of that. It was just wrong and disgusting. But so was Chris at the moment.

She couldn't get him off her mind. She couldn't understand why they were being like this. Why things couldn't go back to the way they were.

_[Chris Sabin]_

He hadn't gone to a bar. He had gone back to his hotel room to sulk. And that's exactly what he was doing, along with thinking about Ashton. Her beautiful face and smile were plastered onto his mind and he thought over everything she had done for him and what she meant to him and how he had fucked up.

He didn't understand himself why he had went with Taylor that night. _One hell of a drunken mistake._ He thought tiredly. He could barely take this anymore. He needed to talk to her.

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you to come back home_

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you to come back home_

**I just called to say, I love you, come back home**

_[Ashton Cage]_

Ashton was rummaging through her luggage, looking for something to distract her. But instead she found the picture of her and Chris. Tears sprung into her eyes. What had happened? Where did this go? She would change anything just to have him back. She pulled the picture out of her suitcase and set it on her nightstand then picked up her cell phone.

_[Chris Sabin]_

Alex had thrown the picture at him when he had returned to the room. "Chris stop being such a fucked up asshole and apologize. If you don't tell her someone else will and it will be worse!" he yelled before storming off again. Chris looked down at the picture.

Suddenly his phone started vibrating. He picked it up curiously. He recognized the number instantly. _Ashton. _He flipped the phone open quickly. "Ashton," he said softly into the phone. "I love you."

He heard her crying. "Chris, I love you too. Please, come back home. I swear I'll change. I'll do anything for you. Just please, talk to me. Come back," she cried. "I'll do anything for you. I love you Ashton." he said standing up and walking out of the hotel room, sober for the first time in two weeks.

_**I just called to say, I love you, come back home...**_

* * *

**Okay! I hope you all like it!! Personally I love this song!!! Please review and vote!!!!!!! It would mean soooo much if you did!!!!!! Thanks to all my awesome readers!!!!**


End file.
